Shi no Ongaku Dansu
by HnM05
Summary: Hinata berusaha untuk mengalunkan nada dipiano untuk menyelamatkatkan dirinya sendiri WARNING! RATE M, GORE , HURT, ANGST, ROMANCE, LEMON(masih lama, tapi gak janji), TYPO,IDE PASARAN, EYD,AU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Read N Review, Please!


**Chapter 1**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!!!**

 _RATE M, FANTASY , MISTERY,HURT,ROMANCE, LEMON, TYPO._

 _Fanfic ini untuk (18) karena mengandung adegan dewasa yang dapat menyebabkan_

 _kanker,hipertensi,gangguan kehamilan dan janin(iklan)_

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 _"Sasukee... Sasukee... Berikan darahmu pada kami"_

 _"Kau milik kami Sasuke, jangan coba-coba kau lari dari kami..."_

 **"SIAPA KALIAN HAAH!?"**

 _"Kau sungguh tampan Sasuke, berikan hatimu padaku"_

.

.

.

Dan tangan runcing itu seketika menusuk bagian tengah dada Sasuke membuatnya teriak kesakitan

Hari ini pagi serasa mencengkam karena keadaan awan yang mendung membuat pagi yang biasanya cerah dan dihiasi kicauan burung menjadi sepi dan hampa, itu semua tidak membuat Hinata patah semangat untuk pergi kesekolah. Rambut digerai, lengan kemeja ditekuk menampakan lengan putih dan blazer sekolah yang melingkar asal dipinggangnya ia berjalan santai menuju sekolah.

Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena pintar dan atletis di International School Konoha. Ia adalah gadis yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya sebagai pengurus kuil dewa, kakeknya berkata bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu ia masih kecil. Namun, ia tidak percaya begitu saja karena itu adalah alasan untuk membodohi anak kecil saja. Hinata memiliki kelebiahan dimana ia bisa melihat arwah dan siluman. Memang Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik, banyak para siswa sekolah tersebut menembak Hinata secara langsung dan entah kenapa Hinata tidak tertarik dengan status yang bernama pacaran, ia menolak setiap siswa yang menembaknya dan alasannya hanya tidak ingin saja, sungguh alasan yang ambigu.

Jika Hinata sedang hilang semangat ia selalu mengunyah permen karet yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dan kapanpun. Seperti halnya saat ini dengan headset dan tas menenteng di pundaknya ia berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah, memang setiap pagi ia suka makan permen karet, membuatnya risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa sekolah. Bahkan gurunya tidak mempermasalahkan Hinata bolos banyak pelajaran karena setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya selalu di jawab dengan benar.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, ia memilih tempat duduk tersebut agar ia bisa menikmati semilir angin dan tidur sesuka hati. Saat memasuki kelas banyak yang menatapnya kagum dan terpesona karena kesempurnaannya, ia menatap bangkunya yang penuh dengan roti dan bunga. Ia menghela nafas, hampir setiap hari selalu ada yang menaruh makanan ataupun surat penggemar rahasia dimejanya. Tak lama kemudian ketua kelas disana menyapa Hinata riang.

"Yo.. Hinata, seperti biasa pagi-pagi banyak yang mengirimkan itu lagi" ucap sang ketua kelas berambut merah kepada Hinata. Sementara Hinata menghela nafas tidak suka dengan keadaan mejanya yang penuh dan memberikan semuanya kepada sang ketua kelas.

"Haah!? Aku bosan seperti ini terus.. Kau ambil saja semua itu untukmu, Sasori" Hinata memberikan semua roti dan bunga itu kepada sang ketua kelas. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menerima itu semua, sementara Hinata langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya untuk tidur.

"Oh iya.. Hinata, apa kau nanti akan keruang musik lagi.." tanya Sasori setelah meletakkan semua roti dan bunga di mejanya kepada Hinata.

"Hmm.. Mungkin, kalau disana ruangannya tidak dipakai.." ucap Hinata masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ikut. Aku disuruh Kurenai-sensei untuk mendata barang-barang yang rusak.." ucapnya lagi sembari mendudukan dirinya dibangku depan Hinata.

"Hmm..." respon Hinata acuh

Bel telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa guru yang mengajar hari ini masuk kekelas dan menyebabkan seluruh kelas menjadi ramai tak terkendali. Hinata sungguh risih dengan keadaan ini hanya bisa menaikan volume di I-pod nya sebal karena keadaan kelas ini. Ia melanjutkan tidurnya dan tanpa sadari sensei hari ini sudah memasuki kelas di ikuti dengan murid tampan dibelakangnya, seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut mendadak sunyi dan terfokus pada orang asing yang sekarang berdiri didepan kecuali Hinata yang masih setia dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap sensei yang terkenal killer disekolah tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang gadis Hyuuga. Semua siswi sontak menjerit mendengar suara bariton khas Sasuke. Sensei yang tadi juga sempat memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga pun meminta Sasori untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Stt.. Hinata! Ada Ibiki-sensei.. Dari tadi memperhatikanmu." Bisik Sasori yang tentu saja tidak didengar Hinata karena ia memakai headset.

"Nona Hyuuga!! Bisakah kau bangun dan hargai orang yang sedang berbicara didepan!!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi membuat Hinata sedikit membuka mata. Namun jantungnya terasa sakit saat tatapan Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda asing yang sekarang berdiri didepan kelas menatapnya dingin.

Dan ketika itu juga kelas serasa sepi dan aneh. Semua penghuni kelas sekarang layaknya patung hias tidak bergerak, dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan ia menelan ludah untuk bisa menatap wajah pria asing tadi yang berada di depan kelas. Pria itu berubah wujud menjadi entah apa itu dengan tanduk di kepala dan sepasang sayap hitam legam dengan mata bunga indah berwarna merah. Sosok itu menghampiri Hinata yang dirudung ketakutan dengan menahan sakit di dadanya. Meskipun ia bisa melihat arwah dan siluman, ia tidak pernah merasakan aura sekuat ini. Sosok itu kini berada tepat didepannya pas menatap amethys nya dingin. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berteriak maupun bergerak saat ini, ia hanya bisa ketakutan ketika tangan makhluk itu hendak menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

 _"Darahmu..Aku menginginkannya."_

Dan seketika itu pula ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Ibiki-sensei sedang menjelaskan didepan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia juga meneliti seluruh kelas tidak ada siswa baru yang masuk, ia pun menghela nafas sejenak menenangkan pikirannya bahwa itu tadi hanyalah mimpi.

 _'...darahmu.. Aku menginginkannya..'_

Suara itu lagi, sontak Hinata menolehkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ia melihat elang hitam yang berdiam di dahan pohon menatapnya tajam, tatapan itu mirip makhluk tadi, pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis, sungguh ia gelisah saat ini, ia mencoba melirik elang tersebut namun sudah tidak ada. Hinata menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk belajar walau dengan perasaan yang buruk.

•••••••00•••••••

Bel istirahat berbunyi, kini para penghuni kelas berhamburan untuk segera keluar mengisi perut kosong mereka ke kantin sekolah. Namun tidak dengan Hinata, kini ia hanya membereskan bukunya dan segera keluar menuju ke ruang musik, Sasori yang melihat Hinata hendak keluar memanggilnya.

"Hinata... Kau mau ke ruang musik?" tanya Sasori melihat Hinata keluar membawa beberapa novel.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kalau tidak dipakai" jawabnya acuh. Menatap lurus kedepan, ia sebenarnya risih dengan Sasori yang terus lengket padanya. Meskipun dulu Sasori pernah menyatakan cinta padanya dan tentu saja ia tolak, pria itu pantang menyerah untuk selalu terus mendekatinya.

"Aku juga mau kesana, mendata barang-barang yang usang dan tidak terpakai." ujarnya riang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Hmm..." Hinata memutar bola matanya tak suka. Ia terus berjalan dan memakai headset nya, karena ia malas mendengar ocehan Sasori yang sok ceria di depannya. Tak lupa juga ia menambah volume musiknya agar tidak mendengar ke bisingan sekolah dan ocehan Sasori.

Sesampainya di ruang musik Hinata segera berjalan ke arah meja bundar dekat piano. Ia meletakkan novelnya disana dan menidurkan kepalanya sejenak di meja itu, Sasori masih terus memperhatikan Hinata. Sungguh ia sempat berfikiran kotor karena melihat Hinata duduk menekuk lutut tanpa mengetahui roknya menyibak memperlihatkan paha putihnya. Sasori melanjutkan mendata barang-barang yang usang disana, sementara Hinata melanjutkan membaca novelnya sambil melirik kearah Sasori yang mengeluarkan aura ungu yang melambangkan hasrat menggebu. Ia sangat benci dengan aura itu karena setiap ia berjalan banyak yang mempelihatkan aura ungu karena menatapnya dan dari situlah ia suka mendengarkan musik untuk mengalihkan emosinya.

Aura di tubuh Sasori semakin membesar dan membuat Hinata risih, ia merapikan novelnya hendak keluar karena melihat aura tersebut. Mengetahui Hinata hendak keluar dari ruang musik Sasori mencegahnya dengan menahan lengan sang gadis.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sembari menahan hasratnya untuk melumat bibir ranum Hinata yang basah.

"Kembali kekelas.." ucapnya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori yang mencengkram lengannya kuat. "Disini saja temani aku mendata barang-barang usang ini" kali ini Sasori menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata di sisi kepalanya dan sontak beberapa novel yang ia bawa langsung jatuh karena Sasori.

"Lepaskan..." ucapnya dingin menatap Sasori yang tengah menyeringai menatap wajahnya. Sungguh ia benci keadaan ini dengan Sasori menatapnya seperti ingin menelanjanginya, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dan meneliti seluruh wajah cantik Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata, sungguh aku sudah menahan ini dari dulu. Kenapa kau menolakku Hmm?" bisik Sasori sembari menjilat telinga Hinata. Sementara Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sasori.

"Lepaskan brengs-unm!!?" kali ini Hinata melotot kaget karena Sasori menciumnya paksa. Hinata meronta-ronta terus memukuli Sasori namun tidak ada tanda pria itu untuk menjauh, saat merasa lidah pria itu hendak masuk kemulutnya tak segan Hinata langsung menggigitnya keras membuat Sasori mengerang kesakitan.

"ARRRGGHH!!!" Sasori menjauh dan mencoba mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, sementara Hinata menetralkan degub jantungnya karena ulah Sasori. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasori menatap Hinata tajam dan dengan cepat mendekat kearah Hinata yang tadi jatuh terduduk, Sasori mencengkram dagu Hinata membuatnya mendongak menatap mata merah Sasori.

"Lihat... Kau lihat ini, berdarah karena ulahmu. Rupanya kau suka bermain kasar ya..." Sasori menggendong tubuh Hinata dan merebahkannya di atas piano tua, Hinata terus meronta karena kali ini Sasori kelewat batas. Kedua tangan gadis itu dicengkram dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya, tanpa ia sangka Sasori menciumnya lagi namun kali ini secara kasar menggigit dan melumat bibir ranum itu, sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan tangan kasar itu meraba perut datarnya. Ia hanya bisa menendang-nendang agar Sasori menjauh.

Ia sangat benci keadaan ini dimana ia hanya bisa pasrah, tangan itu kini meremas dadanya kasar membuatnya merintih kesakitan disela ciumannya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar ia dapat lari dari ketua kelas brengsek ini. Dan doanya tentu terkabul karena mendengar bel berbunyi dan Sasori pun melepas ciumannya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama Hinata menendang perut Sasori sangat keras membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan Hinata langsung lari keluar dari ruang musik dan berlari sejauh mungkin, menghiraukan tatapan para siswa di koridor sekolah itu.

Sasori menatap senang kearah pintu dimana Hinata keluar tadi. Ia menyeringai karena ia mendapat ciuman pertama sang gadis menurutnya, lalu ia memungut ponsel dan novel Hinata yang tadi terjatuh karena ulahnya dan ia pun segera kembali kekelas tak lupa menyerahkan data-data itu ke Kurenai-sensei. Tanpa ia ketahui ada yang menatapnya marah kearah Sasori yang berjalan santai kearah kelas.

•••••••00•••••••

Kali ini Hinata membolos jam pelajaran lagi dia atap sekolah karena ingin menenangkan diri, ia sangat marah dengan Sasori karena melecehkannya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menatap langit yang nampak semakin mendung, ia sangat suka cuaca ini karena memisahkan antara panas dan hujan. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya.

Dan entah kenapa ia merasa cuaca semakin gelap, sontak ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok elang hitam lagi yang terbang mengitari atasnya. Hinata yang takut segera lari melindungi diri dari elang itu, saat ia melirik kebelakang, ia melihat seorang yang memunggunginya dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hinata berlari.

Pintu yang tadi adalah tujuan Hinata berlari menutup dengan sendirinya, ia mencoba membuka pintunya namun tetap terkunci, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan badannya melayang dan menuju kearah makhluk itu. Ia baru ingat makhluk itu adalah makhluk di mimpinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengingat ketika Sasuke hendak mencekik lehernya dan ia langsung terbangun. Saat ia berada di depan makhluk itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berbicara di fikirannya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara bariton tersebut.

"Kau milikku..."

Dan setelah mendengar kalimat itu, entah semuanya menjadi gelap. Samar ia melihat makhluk itu menyeringai dan melebarkan sayap hitamnya membawanya terbang entah kemana.

Hinata terbangun disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan mewah, ia mengerjapkan matanya karena melihat dirinya sudah tidak memakai seragam sekolah lagi. Ia cepat-cepat bangun dan berusaha keluar dari tempat ini, saat hendak membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan banyak wanita berpakaian maid dengan topeng yang sama penutupi wajah mereka menyeret Hinata untuk kembali ketempat tidurnya. Hinata berusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak, ketika ia telah berhenti membrontak bersamaan dengan masuknya makhluk tadi yang menculiknya menatapnya dingin tak berekspresi. Hinata yang sudah geram sejak awal membalas tatapan tak kalah dingin ke makhluk tersebut.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!! KAU SIAPA UNTUK APA MENCULIKKU?" teriak Hinata. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakannya, dengan santai ia mendekat ke ranjang King size yang saat ini digunakan untuk menahan Hinata agar tetap terlentang dengan masing-masing alat geraknya di kunci oleh maid tersebut. Sadar bahwa ucapanya tidak digubris oleh Sasuke, ia hendak berteriak lagi sebelum sebuah tangan mendekap mulutnya bersamaan sebuah kaki bersepatu menempatkannya di sisi kepalanya.

Jujur ia sangat ketakutan kali ini. Gaun tidur serta ruangan ini terihat sunyi walau ada banyak maid dan Sasuke disini namun, aura mereka seperti melayang. Seperti menandakan tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali di ruangan ini. Ia menatap mata merah kelam Sasuke dengan ragu, ia melihat bahwa Sasuke menyeringai kepadanya dengan wajah semakin mendekat.

"Jujur kau sangat menggoda dengan gaun tidur yang mengekspos pundak dan tulang selanka mu..." jari Sasuke menelusuri leher Hinata dengan perlahan. "Seakan darah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kulit lehermu " kali ini Sasuke menjilat cuping Hinata membuat Hinata merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Sasuke melepaskan dekapan mulutnya dan seketika itu Hinata emosi karena merasa dilecehkan.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!!" dengan memberontak berusaha melepas tangannya dari cekalan sang maid. Sasuke terkekeh sadis melihat Hinata tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini, sebelum kau bisa membuatku puas dengan pekerjaanmu malam ini" Sasuke mencengkram dagu Hinata lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar membuat Hinata sedikit kesakitan di daerah dagunya.

"Buat dia tampil mewah malam ini" dan seketika pintu mahoni tersebut tertutup bersamaan dengan maid yang mencoba menyeretnya paksa ke sebuah kolam yang berisi air bunga. Ia tidak terima karena kali ini pun para maid melepas baju Hinata dengan paksa bahkan hendak merobeknya, ia tidak suka ketika para maid itu dengan paksa menyeret Hinata untuk berendam di kolam itu dan menggosok seluruh badannya.

Setelah selesai berendam Hinata digiring untuk masuk ke ruagan tadi dan disana ada gaun hitam bercorak mawar dan memanjang hingga bawah lutut, ia berfikir bahwa gaun itu adalah gaun yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Tak lama kemudian para maid itu memakaikan baju itu dan juga merias wajahnya. Selesai mendandani Hinata, para maid itu menggiring Hinata melewati lorong-lorong panjang dan sunyi itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia didorong memasuki ruangan gelap yang entah kegunaannya untuk apa. Tiba-tiba ada sorotan lampu yang mengarah padanya dan membuatnya menjadi sorot perhatian banyak orang yang ada disana. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah ruangan gelap, melainkan sebuah collesium tempat untuk mengukur kekuatan sang korban yang tidak lain adalah dirinya. Ia melihat ada piano classic dan rak pedang ditengah-tengah lapangan tersebut yang membuatnya kebinggungan.

"Rupanya kau sudah siap Eve..." suara yang familiar berada dalam otaknya. Hinata berusaha mencari sosok yang berbicara difikirannya, ia terbelalak mengetahui orang itu--Sasuke, tengah menyeringai padanya. Hinata yang geram hanya bisa menatapnya dingin.

"Apa maumu, Brengsek!?" balasnya dengan menggunakan telepati, yang tentu saja didengar juga oleh Sasuke.

"Hibur aku dengan tarianmu..., atau kau dengan senang hati dimakan oleh Zombie liar kelaparan" Sasuke menunjukan seringaian seramnya lagi pada Hinata.

"Huh?"

 ** _WUUUSH_**

 _Seketika pagar besi itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok monster--Pudge(DOTA) yang membuat Hinata sontak memundurkan langkahnya._

 ** _GRRRRRH_**

 _'Cepat hibur aku dengan tubuhmu' ucap Sasuke di dalam fikiran Hinata_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Akhirnyaa. Ff sasuhina series ku yg pertama rate ehem M ehem. Ini juga ceritaku yg terbengkalai di laptop, dgn name chara berbeeda :3**

 **Tp aku publish dgn chara sasuhina karena beberapa bulan yg lalu aku suka sasuhina gara-gara baca ffn my favorite Autor**

 **Masih Newbie suka sasuhina jadi mainstream pake rate M-_**

 **Review ya..**

 **Mohon maaf kalo ada Typo, EYD yg salah, story ide pasaran :'v**

 **Karena story ini 100% karya sendiri.**


End file.
